Ripple
Ripple (リップル), also known by her real name Kano Sazanami (細波華乃), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project, Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, and Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. In Unmarked, she was a high school student who lived alone. She somehow partnered with Top Speed. The following information contains spoilers past Unmarked. Click to reveal: In Limited, she was supposed to come for her training under 7753, but was involved in the incident. In JOKERS, she was brainwashed by Pythie Frederica using Pukin's magical sword. In ACES, under her brainwashed state, Ripple targeted Premium Sachiko. Appearance Ripple Human-LN.jpg|Ripple's human form, Kano Sazanami Ripple_full.png|Ripple in Unmarked (Arc 1) Ripple Limited_full.jpg|Ripple in Limited Ripple ACES_full.jpg|Ripple in ACES Human As a human, Kano Sazanami has long black hair. Her school uniform consists of a black blazer, grey skirt, black string tie, and an untucked white shirt. Magical Girl Unmarked (Arc 1) As a Magical Girl, Ripple has long, dark brown hair that is put into a silver shuriken-like clip and brown-red eyes. Her outfit is very ninja-like, and includes a red scarf. The outfit has a black top, and fishnet-like upper sleeves. The bottom of her sleeves widen toward her hands. After Unmarked (Arc 1) During the events of the Unmarked, Ripple lost her left eye and arm. Her outfit still remains the same, due to the rules of becoming a Magical Girl. Personality Unmarked (Arc 1) Ripple is always annoyed about her family issues and she hates it when her classmates know of her mother divorcing and marrying a lot of men. She is also really aggressive to those who annoyed her, even those who are her family members. Because of her aggressive personality, Ripple is prone to get into fights with others. While fighting, she is very reckless, charging in headfirst without any form of plan. Also, first time she became a Magical Girl, she became slightly arrogant, believing nothing can hurt her. Ripple initially didn't take helping people as a Magical Girl seriously, not considering herself much of a Magical Girl. However, this view began to change after Snow White appeared and helped a huge amount of people. Despite her aggressive personality and lack of care about helping others, Ripple does care for others. This was shown when she attacked Calamity Mary when the latter attacked the national highway. She also cares about Top Speed, considering her to be her only friend, but is to proud to admit it. Deep down, Ripple also has a somewhat childish side, as shown when she made her Magical Girl character a ninja because she through it looked "cool". However, she doesn't want anyone to know about this side of her and skillfully hides it. After Unmarked (Arc 1) Following the events of Unmarked (Arc 1), Ripple has calmed down a lot and. while she is still not quite a sociable person, she has become more open and willing to talk to others. She considers her former self to have been foolish. She may also not have wanted her left eye and arm restored so their could serve as a reminder of mistakes. After her selection exam, Ripple initially wanted to stop fighting and help people like Snow White does. However, she ultimately returned to fighting in order to protect Snow White. In combat, Ripple has become a lot more thoughtful and less reckless. She now prefers to study the enemy beforehand to avoid any surprises. She even prefers not to fight and look for a peaceful solution if possible. Ripple has also shown to be willing to resort to several underhanded tactics. However, she ultimately decided against using them, believing it is not what Snow White would have done. After Limited After the events of Limited, Pythie used Pukin's sword to brainwash Ripple and erase her memories. As a result, she became absolutely loyal to her, letting Pythie make all her decisions for her. After ACES The brainwash is lifted after the events of ACES. Ripple now seems to have fallen into a state of self hatred because of the crimes that she committed while under the brainwashing. Magic To never miss a shot with her shurikens. Despite her ability's description, she can hit a target with nearly any item she throws. It is not limited to shuriken. For a target to be chosen, it has to be within Ripple's field of vision. Ripple can target a specific or vague part of the target as she wishes, but she cannot estimate a target. She must directly know where she is throwing. When a target has been selected, the item she throws will immediately home in on the target. The item will keep its kinetic energy constant, even if it attempts to twist, turn, rise, or lower. After the target has been locked, Ripple cannot change the target once the item is thrown. Additionally, it is impossible to dodge once thrown. The only thing that can stop the item is if it gets interrupted. If Ripple throws a large object, and it gets separated into smaller pieces, those pieces will still retain the kinetic energy and target of the original large piece. The only thing that can stop the item is complete interruption. According to Ripple, she can't target something if it is obscured enough that she cannot make out what it is. For example, she will be unable to properly target something covered in smoke. Relationship Snow White Top Speed Top Speed was Ripple's first mentor. Ripple cares deeply for Top Speed. Swim Swim Calamity Mary Ripple's Stepfather Rionetta 7753 Mana Hana Gekokujou Mao Pam Pythie Frederica After the events of Unmarked, Pythie Frederica becomes Ripple's mentor. Ripple despises Pythie, but after Limited, Ripple falls under Pythie's brainwash. Under Pythie's brainwash, Ripple lives with her and is in a calm state, even making her adore Pythie. Stuntchica Trivia *Her voice actress also sings the anime's opening, Sakebe (叫べ). *Ripple's favorite Magical Girl show when she was younger was Magical Daisy. Little does she know that Magical Daisy is a real Magical Girl. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Ripple ranked #11. *In Fanbook 1, Ripple has the following stat: Arc 1: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Luck: 1/5 Limited: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Dealing with Problems: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters